


万千世界君共我 （In Every World There Is You and Me）

by Gerec, PurpleWigglytuff



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Translation, Genosha, M/M, Mutant Husbands, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWigglytuff/pseuds/PurpleWigglytuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我会帮助你，因为你是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，而我是查尔斯·泽维尔。在每个世界，在任何世界——都总有你，和我，在一起。”<br/>正传第三部后续：失去了能力与目标的艾瑞克·兰谢尔发现自己莫名其妙被传送到了吉诺沙，一个变种人的庇护所。他见到了以国王身份统治这个岛国的另一位万磁王，以及作为王夫伴他左右的查尔斯·泽维尔教授——艾瑞克所爱、所失的那个人。<br/>这是一个关于“本可如此”的故事。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 到达吉诺沙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Every World There Is You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567325) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



他在一片沙滩上醒来，脸朝下埋在细白的沙粒里。周围的一切声音都是陌生的；不是大城市中嘀嘀的鸣笛或是嘈杂的人声，而是海洋的咆哮与安静的白噪音，昭示着自然的无处不在。  
他花了些时间才蓄足力气翻过身来，即使那本不是多费劲的事。他的骨骼，他的肌肉，他疲倦身体的每个部分都在抽痛，这一次，他没有力气去假装了。  
他老了。  
大概在他漫长又孤单的生命中，在他经历过的一切战斗中——或许他的身体终于告诉他，是时候放手了。  
他终于能够撑起身的时候，几乎要对周围的景象笑出声来；这景象像极了人人梦想的天堂，尽管对于艾瑞克来说，这更像他个人版本的地狱。他是在做梦吗？他还醒着吗？他发现自己无动于衷，简直不像他自己了；这又有什么关系呢？既然他已失去了目标和能力，既然他已是个没有目的也没有心的人。  
阳光无情地暴晒，空气潮热；温柔的海浪拍打在岸边，四周是棕榈树、白沙滩与澄净的蓝天……而他只能强迫自己不去想那片残骸，那金属与燃料的气味，那天上的导弹。  
强迫自己记住这不是那片沙滩，不是那一天。  
他的手心不在焉地揉着隐痛的心口；那里有个空洞，他的一部分遗失了，自从查尔斯……不，那太苦涩、太疼痛了，让他无法再想下去。那个人已经死了，艾瑞克恶毒地想，何苦现在还费心念着他、渴望他呢？何苦在那场美好初遇的五十年后，还要为那个天真傲慢的傻瓜牵肠挂肚呢？  
“不要再伤春悲秋了，艾瑞克，”查尔斯说道，举止完美，声音清亮，他的头脑却背叛了他，让他的语气自命不凡、令人光火，这可真是够有帮助的啊，“承认你的生命中需要某人，需要我，这并不可耻。”  
“我确实曾经需要你，查尔斯，”他向着风浪与海洋答道，“在我最需要你的时候你他妈究竟在哪里，你这混蛋？”  
没有回答，当然了；逝去的人不会回答这苍老、虚弱而迷失的祈祷者。他在想——在这背弃他的星球上，他该做些什么来了此余生，既然他的朋友、他的对手、他曾经的爱人再也无法挑战他，再也无法阻挠他了？  
再也无法关心他了？  
“万磁王！”  
他应声转身，眯起眼睛看着两个身影向他走来，很明显他们是一对情侣，刚刚还在亲密漫步。这两个人本应该像查尔斯一样，已经死了。艾瑞克不明白；他戴着廉价的羊毛帽子，穿着夹克，坐在不知道什么地方，他们看到了他，却并无犹豫、恐惧与愤怒。  
斯科特·索莫斯伸出手臂扶起艾瑞克，高兴地拍拍他的后背，仿佛好友一般。“你自己在这里做什么呢，万磁王？还穿成这样？你不应该在忙着准备国家舞会吗？”  
要是艾瑞克还有能力的话，他会把一块金属丢在这男孩的脑袋上，以惩罚他的愚蠢；这句话里的错误实在太多，他简直不屑于回答。他向着简·格雷挑起眉毛，他已经在自己的头脑里感觉到了她，她的探寻非常柔和，却彻底地挖出了他的秘密。她震惊地白了脸，伸出一只手抓住他的胳膊，急急地说，“我想你最好跟我们过来。”  
聪明的姑娘。他一直都欣赏她这一点。  
\---  
他们在回皇宫的路上给他提供了些信息，期间他们一直用敬畏又半信半疑的目光盯着他看。皇宫——他忍不住在心里轻蔑地嘲弄，想着他一生中住过的所有狭小的宾馆房间，安全的房屋和残破的仓库。他就这样莫名地从旧金山被传送到吉诺沙岛国，这是一个变种人的庇护所，已被世界各国承认为一个君主制国家，遗世独立，几乎不受人类干涉。  
他们穿过熙熙攘攘的城市，看到周围的变种人们，在这个美丽的乌托邦过着普通而平静的生活，尽管不愿意，他还是有了陶醉的感觉。他的心对这个世界充满了骄傲与惊叹；这个世界，不会也不可能存在于艾瑞克自己时空的残酷现实之中。他发现自己比在沙滩上的时候更渴望查尔斯了；这奇妙的地方同时实现了他们两个的梦想，他所爱的教授对此会有何见解呢？  
他跟着这对年轻的情侣走进华丽的大理石厅堂，擦身而过的人们纷纷投来好奇一瞥。最后他们停在两扇金属大门之前，艾瑞克简短地欣赏了一下两扇门上镌刻复杂的花体字“M”，一个同样入目难忘的字母“X”与它亲密交缠，难解难分。  
他还没推开门，简就阻止了他。“对于你等下进去会见到的人，你得做好心理准备。”  
艾瑞克只冲她翻了个白眼就直接走进了空荡的大厅。很明显这里是皇宫正殿；中央的台座上有两把高大而装饰繁复的金属座椅，豪华的红色坐垫置于其上。同样明显的是其中一把王座上坐着一个人；那是一位威严的白发老人，穿着挺括的黑色外套和红色裤子，紫红色的披风从肩膀垂下。  
他开口致意，带着讽刺挖苦，“这是在开什么玩笑，丫头？这么一副可怜可悲的样子绝不会是我。”  
哦，好吧，这还真让人惊讶，艾瑞克想。看到他自己——至少是这个平行世界（或者是梦？是幻觉？）里的自己——主宰着这个小小的变种人乌托邦，他感到相当高兴。知道他的宏伟蓝图在某个地方实现了是件好事，虽然不是在最重要的地方。  
也不是在最重要的时候。  
简向他投来歉意的目光，接着转向王座上的男人禀告道，“我已经读过了他的心……呃，很明显他的记忆是不一样的，但他绝对就是您。”她耸耸肩，有一点迷茫，接着又把手搭在了他胳膊上。“如果您不相信我的话，您可以问……”  
“不行，”万磁王打断了她——从王座上起身向他们走来的绝对是万磁王，而不是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。“我不会问，你们也不能问。我不信任这个人，也不信任他的意图，我绝不会让他见到我爱的人们，从而让他们置身危险之中。”  
作为接受的一方来面对他独家的被害妄想与敌意是件挺有意思的事。他想知道查尔斯会对这离奇的会面有何想法。他肯定会唠叨一堆关于时空异常的科学解释，十分聪明但完全偏离问题重点。或者也许他会把他们两个都弄到床上去，生动地重播一下他们血气方刚时那些心灵感应的欢爱。他的查尔斯一直是这样，如此巧妙地矛盾惑人。  
简脸上闪过一片可爱的绯红，他看着她坐立不安，忍不住一笑。她不肯与他目光接触，这让他觉得很有意思，他想知道到底是什么困扰了她，是她导师的性生活还是什么别的。  
“他已经无法使用能力了，万磁王。他对这里的任何人都不会构成威胁，对王夫当然也不会。”  
“王夫？”他对着另一个自己挑起一边眉毛——这经历实在太离奇，让他无法完全理解——“这么说你结婚了？所以你是什么？国王吗？”  
姓索莫斯的男孩终于开了口，“万磁王是吉诺沙国王陛下以及军队统帅。他和王夫已经治理这个国家三十年了。”  
“够了，我们不是来给他上历史课的。”国王步入了他的私人空间，无疑，他想恐吓他，但用错了方式。艾瑞克几乎想大笑出声，想提醒这个人，试图自己给自己留下深刻印象是多么荒谬的事。“你是怎么失去能力的？”  
他的目光投向了简，她显得忧心如焚，脸色苍白，双手颤抖。“人类发明了一种‘解药’，能剥离变种人的能力。我被注射了这样的血清。”他为自己波澜不惊的语调感到惊讶，觉得这些发生不久的事件已与他无关。“我领导了一场变种人战争，战争失败了。”  
“查尔斯呢？他和你一起来了吗？”  
艾瑞克用余光瞥见退缩的简，不耐烦地怒道，“趁着还没摔倒，你这丫头赶紧给我坐下。”他直直瞪向着万磁王，抱起双臂，“不，他不在这里。查尔斯·泽维尔已经死了，”他摆摆手谢绝评论，“没有，不是我杀的。”  
索莫斯好像要被他的话吓晕过去了，这让艾瑞克想要告诉他，在他的世界里，碰巧故去的还有其他哪些人。万磁王只是显得有些迷茫，就好像他不明白为什么艾瑞克需要解释这么一件不可思议的事情一样。  
也许吉诺沙国王从来不曾在多年前的古巴沙滩与他的教授分离，也不曾与他的所爱针锋相对，为变种人和人类的冲突争斗五十年之久。  
不曾因为伤害、背叛、辜负查尔斯的种种而追悔莫及。  
万磁王盯着他，尖锐的目光审视了他一会儿，接着便转过头，引着简在一把王座上坐下。“斯科特，把他保护在客房里，确保他不会走出皇宫。”  
索莫斯礼貌地告退，不过在转向艾瑞克之前他还是担忧地看了简一眼。“来吧，跟着我。我带你去看你的房间。”  
就在他们走出那宏伟的钢铁大门之前，艾瑞克回头瞥了一眼台座上的两个人。国王单腿屈膝蹲在简面前，轻轻抚着她的手，她正拼命努力让自己冷静下来。  
这动作异常慈爱友善，他很久都不曾允许自己做出这样的举动了，到底是多久，他已懒得去数清楚。他摇了摇头，忍不住想吉诺沙还会给他带来什么样的惊喜。  
\---  
直到五天之后，他才见到 _这个_ 世界的查尔斯·泽维尔。  
他们给了他一间宽敞的客房，这无疑是他住过的最豪华的地方，比温彻斯特的泽维尔大宅更加宏伟，也更加现代。他可以自由走动，尽管第一天金刚狼就警告他不许离开皇宫。这男人就跟艾瑞克世界里那个一样讨厌，而且似乎对他的奇特窘境有点太幸灾乐祸了——这让他怀疑起他跟万磁王的关系究竟如何。  
接下来的几天里，他见到了许多当年的同伴与敌人；他和查尔斯各自的团队成员多数都住在皇宫里。除了金刚狼、镭射眼和简·格雷，他还遇见了很多查尔斯的X战警成员——暴风女，幻影猫，冰人和钢人。兄弟会的旧成员也在这里；激流，阿萨佐和安琪儿，还有暌别已久的艾玛·弗罗斯特。  
他们对他的态度带着好奇，却又缄口不问，只是热心地为他讲述了他们建立吉诺沙的故事，以及变种人和人类目前的关系。艾瑞克兴致缺缺地听着，只想知道什么时候他才能再次见到查尔斯。  
他关于教授的一切问题都不曾得到回答。  
这五天来他没有见到万磁王，另一个他自己很明显对他在吉诺沙的存在不感兴趣。更重要的是他感觉到了那人的不安和不信任——最明显的就是，一切关于查尔斯的信息都不允许他知道。  
“万磁王对教授的保护欲非常强，”第二天午餐时简对他说，艾瑞克对这明显到露骨的事实嗤之以鼻。“恐怕他叫每一个人都对查尔斯的事情……守口如瓶了。但是教授几天之内就会回来，我很确定他会想立刻就和你见面的。”  
“他还好吗，格雷小姐？查尔斯快乐吗？”  
她用理解与恻隐的目光看着他，这样的目光他既不想要，也不值得。艾瑞克瞪着她，直到她红了脸移开目光，过了一会儿，她把手放在他的手上。  
“教授得到了他想要的一切，艾瑞克。他在这里非常快乐。”  
\---  
在他停留期间，简是唯一一个一直陪在他身边的；王夫完成与联合国的外交任务后就会归来，他们都忙着为此做准备，无暇抽身顾及一个迷失的老头子。关于万磁王另一半的消息在皇宫里甚至守得更为滴水不漏，根本不需要动什么脑筋就能猜出X教授与王夫正是同一人。  
艾瑞克想，他本应该为吉诺沙的这个他感到高兴的；就是说在这个理想的世界里，他和查尔斯最后还是找到了解决办法。然而恰恰相反，一想到有那么一种可能，只要用了不一样的方法，他就可以与查尔斯相伴五十年，他就五内俱焚，如此痛苦，几乎无法呼吸。  
他所到之处，处处都令他想起查尔斯·弗兰西斯·泽维尔，完全于事无补。皇宫里到处是他的影子，虽然只是对他无处不在的人格的几点暗示而已，效果却丝毫不减。花园完美整洁，翠绿宁静，如同他温彻斯特宅邸的草坪。各个年龄的孩子们从大厅奔过，生机勃勃，充满活力。图书馆里摆着古董家具，宽敞的书房中燃着温暖火焰——所有的所有都似乎在召唤着艾瑞克，越来越多地提醒着他那个人的一切，他所爱、所失的那个人。  
第四天晚上，艾瑞克见到了她。  
魔型女像他记忆中一样美丽，她的双眼锐利，洞悉一切，一举一动都充满了致命的优雅。在这里，在吉诺沙，她仍然骄傲地维持着蓝色，他的心揪紧了，想到他在自己的世界里抛弃了她这个朋友，她也被注射了“解药”，失去了能力。  
他还是能在她身上看到一点曾经那个女孩的样子，尽管这个魔型女与他弃之不顾的那个大为不同。毫无疑问，她们都是强大的，但他面前这个女人闪耀着毫不掩饰的骄傲，而不是熊熊燃烧的怒火。她审视了他一会儿，接着递过一杯苏格兰威士忌，一屁股坐在他对面的书房沙发上。  
“明晚他就会回来。”  
她不需要明说，艾瑞克也不用问；他们都知道艾瑞克想见的人是谁。她这样的特质让他最为怀念——这种毫不拖泥带水的态度与正直的性格，那么多年并肩作战，他已慢慢学会对此依靠与信赖。  
“简跟你说了多少我的事？”  
她看着他的目光没有泄露任何秘密。“够多的。她说在你的世界里查尔斯·泽维尔死了。是她杀了他。你输掉了与人类的战争，也失去了能力。”  
艾瑞克啜饮了一口酒，转了转杯子里的冰块，答道，“都是真的。”  
她再次停顿下来，似乎花了点时间作出了一个决定，然后她往后一靠，把腿也抬到了沙发上来，“你有什么想知道的，问我吧。”  
\---  
他不知道从哪里开始，抑或是如何开始，于是她替他做了决定，从头讲起，五十年前的古巴，那命中注定的一天。  
事情的走向完全一致，艾瑞克的悔意与愧意仍和那天一样强烈。魔型女讲着那一系列的事件，他只是半心半意地听着，直到她说到……  
“你说，‘我们想要的是一样的。’然后查尔斯告诉你的确如此，但你们的方法大相径庭。”  
“我……他说什么？”  
“然后你让阿萨佐传送我们所有人离开了沙滩，好把查尔斯送到医院去。”  
他挣扎着试图理解她的话，周围的光似乎都暗了下去。真的就这么简单吗？终生相伴，不复分离，就因为查尔斯作出了不一样的回答，而且艾瑞克没有把他抛弃在沙滩上？  
魔型女继续讲下去，他沉默地坐着，余下的故事并没有他开始想象的那样理想。那天查尔斯并没有瘫痪，但不久之后他们还是分道扬镳了，之后为了变种人的权益，各自孤军奋战了二十年。直到他女儿旺达死去他们才重聚，那是一场悲剧，皮特罗至今仍归咎于万磁王。他们共同建立了吉诺沙这个庇护所，又花了十五年时间共同治理国家，之后他们顺从了儿孙的愿望，终于结婚了。  
他茫然地坐着，听她告诉他说皮特罗如今由查尔斯教导，陪着教授与吉诺沙官方联合国代表汉克·麦考伊出访纽约。他的女儿洛娜据说是嫁给了亚历克斯·索莫斯，两个人正带着孩子环游世界，一边招募变种人一边做亲善大使。  
她告诉他自己孩子的事情，小淘气和寇特，还有她与阿萨佐起起伏伏的关系。还有肖恩·卡西迪和莫伊拉·麦克塔格特，她离开中情局已久，成了一位基因学家兼医生。他们是数目庞大、形形色色、吵闹又麻烦的一伙人，都是因为对吉诺沙与两位领袖的爱戴才聚集在一起。  
他们是他和查尔斯的家人。  
直到她离开几小时后，艾瑞克仍为这个意外的事实感到眩晕不已。


	2. 遇见查尔斯·泽维尔

对于查尔斯的归来，艾瑞克做多少心理准备都不够。  
第二天，外交使节归国，隆重的迎接之后是一系列的欢庆活动，喜庆的气氛在国家舞会来临时达到了顶点。宏伟的大理石厅堂里到处都是变种人和人类，有老有少，庆祝他们爱戴的领袖归来。  
艾瑞克在大厅后方观看着舞会的进行，满足地远远瞧着那对皇室伴侣向他们的臣民致意。他终于（再次！）看到了查尔斯优雅挺拔地站在万磁王身边，这让他心里充满了无尽的喜悦与巨大的悲伤。  
他们穿着相配的服饰，万磁王一身黑色军礼服，一袭紫色披风从肩上垂下；教授的那一件则简单一些，肩上与腰上的绶带是同样的颜色。他们相伴的身影吸引了在场所有人的目光，两人都带着浑然天成的气势与风度。  
他嫉妒他们之间那不费吹灰之力的融洽，就像万磁王轻轻环着查尔斯的腰，把他搂在身边的样子。他看到教授凝望那高个子男人时眼中散发的光芒，那挚爱的眼神，艾瑞克已经很多年没有在他的查尔斯眼中看到过了。  
这让他想要砸东西发泄，想要剥离皇宫中的每一片金属，毁坏围绕着这欢笑人群的墙壁。想伤害所有的人，因为他们以完美无忧的生活嘲弄着他，而他除了心痛与败绩之外，一无所有。  
他离开了舞会大厅，无视自己头脑中的声音。那个声音对他说，这不是别人的错，唯一该责怪的就是他自己，是他当年的选择与导致的后果。那个声音还说，现在后悔为时已晚，早已于事无补。  
毫不意外，那声音像极了查尔斯·泽维尔。  
\---  
花园十分宁静，远离那音乐与笑声，正好平缓他急促的心跳。他坐在一座高大的多层喷泉旁，让潺潺的水声与夜空的星光抚慰他内心的野兽。  
他抚摸着风化的石头，想起查尔斯的宅邸中也有一座喷泉，这一座正是它的复制品。他用修长的手指抚过金属的铭牌，还有镌刻在铭牌上的、他自己的字迹：

> _吉诺沙 奠基_
> 
> _一九八四年十月二十三日_
> 
> _“你并不孤单。”_

“你好，艾瑞克。”  
他向着唤他名字的那个声音转过身去，如同花朵向太阳伸展，在黑暗中渴求着光芒。教授和万磁王挽着手臂走了过来，前者带着温暖蕴藉的微笑，后者则毫不掩饰轻蔑之情。  
问一句好是不够的；艾瑞克几乎词穷，不知如何诉说重见查尔斯的感受，他活着，并且完整。他几乎忍不住要匍匐在读心者的脚下紧紧抓住他；他只能努力嘶哑地挤出一个词语，“查尔斯。”  
教授看着他的目光温柔多情，接下来的话语在他心中仿佛一个欢迎的拥抱，“见到你真好，我的朋友。”  
万磁王皱起眉头，把身边的查尔斯拉得更近，让他发出一声轻笑。读心者轻柔地抚了抚伴侣的手，接着再次看向了艾瑞克。“也许你我应该私下谈谈？”  
“不行，”国王似乎不愿让他的王夫靠近艾瑞克一分一毫。“他是个危险分子，查尔斯。我任何时候都不愿让你跟他独处。”  
教授向着万磁王挑起一边眉毛，“我万分确定他是不会伤害我的，亲爱的。”  
艾瑞克想要打断他的话，争辩说他其实早已做过那样的事；他对查尔斯的伤害数不胜数，远远超过他应当承受的。然而，万磁王替他说了出来。  
“他让他那个世界里的查尔斯·泽维尔瘫痪了！他把无数其他人的福祉置于他之上！他试图利用他杀死人类，还丢下他，让他死在阿尔卡利湖！现在他的教授死了，他从来都没去拯救他！你真的觉得我会相信你在这样一个人身边会是安全的？”  
“他就是你，我的爱，”查尔斯伸手抚上万磁王的脸颊，“他只是做出了不同选择、过着不同人生的你。但他仍然是你，在我们相知的这么多年里，我从不觉得你会故意伤害我，而你和我也有过我们自己的心碎与痛苦。”  
接着是几分钟的寂静，艾瑞克看着两人用心灵感应互相争辩着。最后，万磁王摇摇头，吻了查尔斯的嘴唇，然后恼火地叹了口气。  
“你知道，我对你永远都不会说半个‘不’字。”  
他转向艾瑞克，盯着他看了一会儿然后继续道，“我不喜欢你，鉴于你本质上也是我，你肯定能猜到原因了。从琴在你脑子里看到的那些事来看，我能明白你做出的大多数选择，但是……我无法理解你为何会选择没有查尔斯的一辈子。假使你是愿意被人怜悯的那种人的话，我必定会怜悯你。”  
“我只是做了不得不做的事，把我的一生奉献给变种人事业。我和查尔斯的离别很痛苦，但却是必须的。他不愿加入我，不愿把我们的诉求置于人类的诉求之上。”  
万磁王瞥了教授一眼，接着把冷酷的目光又转回了另一个自己身上，“你说那个查尔斯·泽维尔把人类的诉求放在变种人的前面？”  
“他保护了那些会对我们的毁灭坐视不理的人。他关怀他们，想要与他们共存，即使他们通过了镇压我们的法案，对变种人进行监禁与实验。查尔斯一直都把同情心浪费在不值得的人身上。”  
艾瑞克惊讶地看到国王的面色稍稍缓和了一些，向他投来高深莫测的目光。“是的，我还记得对查尔斯这样的想法，那是很久很久以前了。我那时太固执，不听人劝，又太愚蠢，只坚持自己的想法，从不考虑别人的意见。我从没想到在另一个世界里，我一辈子都是个傲慢的混蛋。”  
他自嘲地笑了一声，对着面前的两个人摆摆手，“随便嘲笑我好了，我从不后悔。”  
这当然不是真的，但他绝不会大声承认。  
万磁王对着他挑起眉哼了一声，话语充满讥讽之意，“是的，我看出来了。你倒是一身正气，堪称人民的斗士啊。”他向前一步，靠近了艾瑞克，直直盯着他的眼睛继续道，“你低估了你的查尔斯，从来都没想过去找一个中间点，就像我们所做的一样。你嘲笑他的同情心，可正是那它让查尔斯·泽维尔成为如今这样的伟人，也正是它使他一直关心着你，在你一次又一次背叛他之后。你这个蠢货。”  
他看向他身边的王夫，却仍然在对艾瑞克说话，“但那是你的事，我也懒得再说。我和其他人研究过了你的处境，想找个办法把你送回你的时空去，但是非常不成功。也许查尔斯可以在你的记忆里找到些东西，好让我们弄清楚发生了什么，还有如何逆转它。”  
他抚了抚教授的手臂，然后骤然转身，大步迈入了黑暗之中。查尔斯看着万磁王离开，接着转过身，拉近了他和艾瑞克之间的距离。“你会让我帮助你吗？”  
艾瑞克哼了一声，疲倦地捋了捋脸上乱糟糟的胡须。“你没听到他说的话吗？我犯下了这样可怕的罪行，为什么你还想要帮助我？而且还是在我对你说了那些收不回的话之后？”  
读心者并没有立刻回答，只是在喷泉边他身旁坐下，握住了他的手。艾瑞克知道这不是他的查尔斯，并不完全是，但却忍不住回应了他的碰触。  
“我会帮助你，因为你是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，而我是查尔斯·泽维尔。在每个世界，在任何世界——都总有你，和我，在一起。如果我的艾瑞克莫名到了你的世界，你的查尔斯也会为他做同样的事，对此我毫不怀疑。”  
这样的话语，这样的感情……突然之间铺天盖地，他不得不看向别处，深吸一口气，试图忍住泪水。“你错了。我的查尔斯……他从未爱过我。他不能。我做了那样的事，他还怎么能爱我呢？”  
一只手在他背上温柔地打着圈，慰藉而温暖。艾瑞克想，教授的仁慈比万磁王的敌意更让他万劫不复。“不管你是怎么想的……你能让我进入你的头脑吗？让我试着帮帮你？”  
他抬头看着那双美丽的蓝眼睛，发现那双眼正回望着他，带着无尽的耐心与理解。他点头同意了，查尔斯微笑起来，伸手抚平他眉间的皱褶，如同水银一般融入进了他的头脑里。他丢下一切防卫，完全接纳了他，将封锁的门户向他尽数大敞。这是他能为查尔斯做的最微薄的事，把他的信任交给他所爱的人，虽然大概已经太晚了。  
这是一个瞬间，抑或永恒——他完全无法判断——然后读心者退了出来，抚上了他的脸颊。他的双眼闪闪发光，声音尽是动容，“哦，我的朋友。你过着何等孤独的生活啊。我很遗憾，你和查尔斯……”  
艾瑞克猛地一退，离开了喷泉边；他不想要也不需要这个人的怜悯。“别这样，”他低声咆哮，而教授冷静沉着地坐在那里，看着他来回踱步。“查尔斯作为我敌人的时间远远长于作为朋友的时间。我作出了我的选择，他也作出了他的。我们从来没有……你在我脑子里看到的不过是一个老头子逝去已久的愚蠢梦想罢了。”  
“你不明白，艾瑞克，”教授站起身来，几步走到他面前，“你好像觉得你的爱是得不到回报的。我可以万分确定地告诉你，事情绝不是那样。”  
读心者不等艾瑞克打断他就继续说了下去，“直到古巴事件之前，你的记忆和我的艾瑞克都是相同的。而从我在那些记忆中见到的我自己来看，我相信就是相同的。我可以告诉你，在我从迈阿密的海岸边碰触到艾瑞克·兰谢尔的意识，跳下水救了他的那一瞬间，我就爱上了他。”教授抚上艾瑞克的手臂，接着握住了他的手。“五十年来，有战争也有和平，有悲伤也有喜悦，我对他的爱从未停止过。”  
他盯着他们十指交缠的手，努力回忆最后一次碰触他的查尔斯是什么时候。很多年了……太多年了，在他们那短暂的约会结束，背叛与痛苦不堪承受之后。  
“我一直觉得那个人会是我，你知道，”他低声说，“觉得我会死去，而查尔斯活下去，领导我们的人民。我从没想过这样一个世界，我还活着，查尔斯·泽维尔却已不在了。”  
“我完全理解这样的感情。”  
他微笑起来，触碰了读心者的脸颊，轻柔而虔诚，“我确实有悔恨，尽管并不是那么多。我最后悔的就是查尔斯死了，却还不知道我有多爱他。我从未告诉过他，从未说过他应当得到的那些话。”  
教授没有回答，只是领他走到喷泉边的一条长椅边。他们肩并肩坐下，在这平静与安宁中沉浸许久，然后读心者开口道，“你背负了太多的痛苦与愤怒，我的朋友，为了那些没有说出的话和没有选择的路。我无法让查尔斯回来，目前甚至都无法帮你回家，但我可以倾听。如果你愿意的话，你可以在我这里放下包袱。”  
艾瑞克转过头看着教授，生怕这是他的嘲弄或是品评。他并不意外地看到查尔斯周身散发的真挚情感，他总是如此慷慨大度热诚地向他人伸出援手，哪怕是那些永远不会给他对等回报的人。  
“为什么你要这么做？”他摇摇头，不可置信地笑了一声，“我不是你的艾瑞克！我对我爱的人做了骇人听闻的事，全部都是以事业的名义！而查尔斯与我步步针锋相对！我们的关系可不像这里你和万磁王那样，童话一般从此幸福地生活在一起！”  
读心者依然望着他，面上波澜不惊，眼中却有感情的光芒，“这里的事也不是本来就是这样的，艾瑞克。我们的和平和婚姻都是艰难奋斗最终胜利的结果。我们对立了二十年，直到万磁王赢得了他以为自己想赢的战争。但我们都失去了我们爱的人们，包括我们亲爱的旺达，她让我幸免于她父亲埋下的炸弹，自己却因此死去。最后，我不得不运用我的能力来力挽狂澜……我的手上沾了太多的鲜血，我的朋友。”  
“我想说的很简单，”查尔斯继续说道，摩挲着他的手，“你和我的艾瑞克是同一个人，你做过的事情，他也能做得到。你的查尔斯和我并无不同；在正确的背景下，如果他亲眼看到变种人种族的彻底毁灭的话……艾瑞克，他会加入你的。”  
他咀嚼着这些话，感觉醍醐灌顶。教授做出了选择……而万磁王对他说他低估了他的查尔斯。秉持不同理念的他们真的有可能各退一步吗？如果两人都妥协一点点，他们是不是也能建造他们自己的天堂？  
尽管现在这已不重要了，不是吗？不管多少领悟或是悔恨都不会让他与查尔斯再有重来一次的机会。  
艾瑞克叹了口气，紧紧握住了读心者的手，他的话语轻柔而遥远，“古巴那一天，我不应该不查看查尔斯的伤势就走。这些年来我想过很多次，是不是我丢下了他，才让他瘫痪了；如果我直接送他去了医院，那他是不是就还能走路。”他随意地拂去脸上的泪水，摇了摇头，“现在我清楚地知道了——是我的错，而你就是活生生的证据。”  
他感到宽慰，因为读心者既没有回答也没有试图为他开脱，只是在他身边抚慰着他，这让他愈发心碎。“他说不怪我，那只是一场意外，我也想那么相信……但他怎么能那么说呢？他怎么会原谅我对他的伤害？还不仅仅是在沙滩上。他怎么会原谅我在他与事业之间选择了事业？怎么会原谅我想要牺牲他来赢取战争？”  
“你并不是唯一一个作出选择的人，艾瑞克。你的查尔斯也做出了他的选择。请相信他原谅了你吧，否则他不会那么说的。也请相信他同样爱你，因为在不能宣之于口的时候，他已用行动表明了一切。”  
教授离开长椅，在他面前蹲下身子，握住艾瑞克的手。“你迷失了，我的朋友。你人生中第一次失去了目标。你必须试着去寻找平静，艾瑞克，否则这一切痛苦和悔恨会把你消磨殆尽。”  
就是这双眼睛，他想，迷失在那光芒满溢的蓝色眼珠之中。查尔斯已经多久没有这样看过他了？带着如此之多的倾慕与爱意？  
他想着查尔斯在他怀里的样子，在大宅中他们的床上，温暖而令人餍足。低语着尚未到来的岁月；低语着在古巴之后，解决了尚之后，他们将要拥有的一生。  
他想着查尔斯在他怀里的样子，后背中弹，震惊而痛苦。他拒绝了艾瑞克，从此不再有共享的未来。  
他想着查尔斯在他怀里的样子，他们最后一次做爱，每个吻都是那么细腻而痛苦，每一次爱抚像是太过，又永远不足。  
“你是我的光，”他对读心者悄声说道，“是我无法触及的灿烂星辰。这么多年来我一直希望……有一天，战争结束了，胜利了，也许……我就终于可以回家来，回到你的身边。”  
查尔斯轻触他的面颊，用拇指擦去他的泪水，“哦，我的爱。”  
“一直都是你，查尔斯，”艾瑞克在他手心印下一吻，接着拉着他的手按在心口。“我拼命推自己向前，变得更加坚定也更加无情。我做了一切我能做的事，想给你，给我们一个更安全的世界。最后我把你越推越远，直到你不再是我的船锚与良知。现在我完全失去了你，而这世界什么也没有改变，我们作出的牺牲该死地毫无意义。”  
“我能为你做些什么？只要我力所能及，我一定会的。”  
他含着泪水笑了出来，那笑声悲惨，他却无心遮掩。“告诉我要怎么做。能力没有了，你也不在了，我现在该做什么？就算是我设法找到了回去的路，那里我也已经一无所有。”  
“艾瑞克，你做过的一切事情，不管是我赞成的还是不赞成的，都是出于对变种人的爱与想要保护他们的愿望。不需要诉诸战争，你仍然可以做到这些事。”查尔斯拉他起身，紧紧握着他的双臂让他靠近。“用你的热情去引导下一代，教导他们如何生活，如何生存。把你从经验中得到的智慧交给他们，让他们从你和查尔斯在你们的世界里犯下的错误中吸取教训。”  
这一次他发自真心地笑了，他的发问也逗笑了读心者，“那我是不是应该到学校去找份工作干干？也许他们会让我接替你的老位子当校长呢？”  
查尔斯的笑声回荡在宁谧开阔的花园里，如阳光一般在他心中划下涟漪。他被一个念头攫住了，想要把读心者搂入怀中亲吻他，想紧紧抓住这种感觉和这个时刻，越久越好。  
他走近了一步，伸出手臂环住了查尔斯，向着他勾唇一笑。教授对他扬起了眉毛，却没有退开，他双手按在艾瑞克胸前，慢慢地微笑起来。  
“你很清楚我已经结婚了对吧，兰谢尔先生？”  
“哦是的，”他投射道，也许声音有点太大了，但读心者似乎并不介意，“我很确定国王要是看到这一幕一定得要我脑袋。”  
查尔斯轻笑出声，透过长得不可思议的睫毛抬头看他。“的确。他是个很善妒的人，我的艾瑞克。”  
“嗯，是啊，”他将怀中之人的一丝一毫都尽收眼底，将一切都铭记在心，从他眼角的皱纹，到他面庞的轮廓。“我可以亲吻你吗，查尔斯？”  
我不曾有机会在他临终之时亲吻他。  
我不曾有机会与他告别。  
艾瑞克不记得自己有没有得到答案，他抱住查尔斯，嘴唇沉溺在他双唇的温暖之中。这是查尔斯——躺在草地上的查尔斯，图书馆里的查尔斯，赤身裸体躺在床上的查尔斯。  
他的味道就像他们的第一个吻，酒精、笑语与两情相悦让人如在云端。  
他的味道就像他们的最后一个吻，深入而急切，满是渴求，又满是绝望。  
这令人痛苦，也令人喜悦，艾瑞克想，如果他现在死去，大概会比他应得的结局更美好。  
当他睁开眼睛，查尔斯已经不见，他坐在阳光灿烂的公园里，面前是一张棋盘，还有一把空椅子。  
\---  
日子一如往常，艾瑞克在旧金山的一所单居室公寓平静地生活着。他的吉诺沙之旅始终是一个未解之谜；他不知道那到底是他的梦或幻觉，还是一次真实的旅程。他在那里度过的时光没有任何印记——他回来时的样子与他所记得的毫无二致，穿着同一件外套，戴着同一顶羊毛帽子。  
那些记忆却不曾随时光流逝；他反复想着他去到的那个世界，和他本可拥有的生活。想着查尔斯说的话，还有他对艾瑞克微笑的样子……如今想到读心者的时候，他有了另一种截然不同的痛苦。  
他两次拿起电话打给学校，但两次都没等有人接起来就挂断了。  
四个星期后，暴风女和金刚狼出现在了他的门前。  
\---  
艾瑞克只犹豫了一瞬，就急急打开了门，招手让他们进来，两位X战警似乎不确定自己是该坐下、开打，还是溜走。他咧嘴一笑，给他们倒了茶，然后坐在他们对面的扶手椅里，等他们开口。  
“我们有事要跟你说，万磁王。”说话的是暴风女，金刚狼看起来很不舒服，准备想把他的头拧下来。  
“所以你们来不是要把我扭送当局的？”他冲着他们扬起眉毛，金刚狼咆哮一声。  
“那对你来说太轻了。”  
艾瑞克点点头，啜了口茶。“毫无疑问。尽管我本来希望你们是来给我提供一个教职的。我想我教德语大概会相当不错……可能历史也行。”  
他们两个盯着他，就好像他疯了一样，这样的反应让艾瑞克忍不住笑出声来。暴风女只是轻轻摇摇头，递给他一封信，“这是教授的信。”  
他的手有些颤抖着接过信封，“查尔斯写了这个……在他死前？”  
两人交换了一个莫测的眼神，金刚狼盯着他看了一会儿，然后说，“不完全是。”  
“他……我想你最好读一读信。”  
艾瑞克立刻就看出这是查尔斯的笔迹，他优雅的字体过多少年他都不会认错。信中讲述的故事就如他的吉诺沙之旅一般不可思议，他盯着那些文字，久久沉默。最后，他抬起头，瞪着沙发上的两位X战警，“这是真的？他真的还活着？”  
“教授要我们送这封信给你，让你来看他。你可以现在跟我们一起来，或者晚点自己过来。或者你想要告诉他你不来？”  
他咀嚼着这个消息，微笑变成了轻笑，接着变成了开怀大笑。  
“我现在就来，谢谢。”他向门口走去，看着他们脸上迷惑的神情咧嘴一笑。  
“你们两个快点。我想我准备好要回家了。”


End file.
